


if only love told the truth

by pockethyewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slow Burn, Tries to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockethyewon/pseuds/pockethyewon
Summary: Yeojin's reality comes to a grinding halt when she learns the truth about her members: half of them are blood-sucking, shiny skinned, sharp-fanged, ridiculously fast, and outrageously strong vampires who have been dancing around the truth for nearly two whole years! (Okay, maybe they aren't shiny but they're certainly pale liars who never got caught red-handed, at least by Yeojin.)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. jungeun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic this long, so I'm kind of excited. before you start, I want to emphasize that although I made this within the realm of reality, haseul is not meant to be a villain. I understand completely why she needed a hiatus, and I'm using my wild imagination to create a fictional, supernatural world where circumstances are slightly different. if this work upsets anyone, please tell me and I will take it down gladly. 
> 
> otherwise, feedback and kind comments are appreciated!
> 
> also, all of the relationships in the tags are "crushes", perhaps some of them one-sided, perhaps some of them not :o

Present Day

“So that’s why you left.”

Yeojin’s statement hurtles through the air and strikes the heart of Haseul and the pain in her voice shakes their leader to her very core. That arrow laced with the feelings of betrayal, months of the silence of unanswered calls and texts; that arrow that held the anxious, sorrowful goodbye that never graced her lips, that arrow of rage and resentment flew out of Yeojin without hesitation. When it hit its target, it left her feeling even emptier than before. 

The youngest feels the walls of the main practice room closing in on her. 11 pairs of guilty but concerned eyes watch as she rushes away as far as she can and as fast as she can. She knows the halls of the building like the back of her own hand and her feet take her to her shared dorm room. Yeojin slams the door behind her and clutches one of Yerim’s plushies to her chest before violently shoving her furious fists into the cartoon sun’s smiling face. When she’s done beating it up, she curls up on her bed and hides away within the cloth dividers of her bottom bunk, lovingly caressing her doll collection with blurry eyes. 

Yeojin doesn’t know how long it’s been when she hears the door open and the floorboards creaking. It's slightly terrifyingly that she can’t hear any footsteps. Although she was 80% her top bunkmate wasn’t one of them, she barks a warning that comes out a hoarse whisper. 

“Go away unnie, I don’t want to see any of you liars.” The youngest cannot fathom why all 11 of her other members decided to keep her in the dark. Moreover, Yeojin cannot believe that she never connected their weird behaviors and the now obvious dots. How could she possibly have missed the fact that they were now-

“It’s me, Yeojin-ah.”

It was not Yerim but Jungeun who had waited for a whole 6 and a half minutes outside of the dorm room, although Yerim certainly wanted to comfort Yeojin. Jungeun had stopped her in favor of going herself. The maknae ran fast, but nothing could compare to her own speed. 

Yeojin hesitantly peaks her head out, “Lip-unnie. You’re one of them, aren’t you? You’re like _her_.”

The older girl winces and looks away and sees Yerim’s misshapen plushie, now discarded on the floor. Jungeun thinks her insides feel a lot like that plushie. Upon seeing the pain on the oldest member's face, an apology forms in Yeojin’s throat until she realizes Jungeun had lied to her as well. She huffs once and disappears into her bed again. The watchful eyes of the dolls surrounding her send a shiver through her spine.

Jungeun sighs. Yeojin deserved to know everything and why half their members are now immortal creatures of the night a long time ago. It was her fault Yeojin was hurt and now it's her responsibility to come clean. The older girl doesn’t exactly know how to start, but she opens her mouth and hopes Yeojin doesn’t fall asleep.

“It happened the day before she left. She didn’t mean to turn me. At first, she didn’t know what was happening to her and she didn’t want to burden us. She thought…”

\---

March 2019

  
  


“...I'm a monster, Jungie. Get away from me.” 

Jungeun is almost inclined to agree with the older girl, who had undergone a complete 180. If the moon shines with the light of the sun, that light is nowhere to be found. Since she had last seen her, Haseul’s natural glow had faded entirely, leaving only a dull complexion. Haseul was already slim, but in these last few weeks, she also seemed to recede into herself. She was the thinnest Jungeun had ever seen her and her eyes were dark, no playful glimmer to be found either. Her outgoing, flirtatious demeanor disappeared entirely as she became reclusive and aloof. Jungeun barely recognizes her leader. 

In the beginning, Jungeun had written it off as exhaustion and sadness that came with the tragic news of her grandmother’s passing, but as days passed, it seemed as though Haseul’s life force was quite literally fading away. She knows she doesn’t like to cry in front of her other members but Jungeun vividly remembers the smaller girl sobbing into her shoulder in the privacy of a practice room. The day Jungeun felt the leader’s life force disappear entirely is when she _really_ started to worry.

Now, in front of her, Haseul shakes as she speaks out from the corner of the dark dorm room. The light of the hallway casts Jungeun’s silhouette into the far wall. Her shadow stops a few inches away from the crouched figure, almost scared to reach out and cross that line.

Jungeun’s feet move of their own accord and she finds herself plunging into semi-darkness to wrap her thin arms around Haseul. It’s awkward since the stiff leader has her arms around her knees but she slowly leans into Jungeun’s embrace, relishing the warmth and rare affections of the younger girl. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Haseul swallows with a large gulp and Jungeun knows she must be starving herself but what she fails to realize is the true reason as to why she’s so desperately denying herself sustenance.

Still embracing the older girl, Jungeun speaks into her hair. “I know you’re hurting. I know it’s hard. But you need to take care of your health. We’re worried about you…”

The shaking subsides. Haseul doesn’t feel like crying but she feels pinpricks form. Her voice still shakes, but there’s urgent anger in it now. “Jungeun, get off me before it’s too late.”

Haseul pushes her away with minimal strength, but the shove is more forceful than she expected. Jungeun is partially on the floor a few feet away, shocked by her words and sudden strength. _Too late for what?_

Suddenly, she’s lifted upwards by her underarms and forcefully removed from the room, the door shutting with a resounding _THUD._ Jungeun collapses against the wall opposite the door with her hands on her knees. Something had stolen her breath and was refusing to give it back. Footsteps approach frantically from her left but she’s too busy trying to breathe to care who it is.

The footsteps stop and Jungeun wishes it was any other member, but it was her little frog. The last thing she wants is for Yeojin to smother her in kisses or hugs but it’s even worse when Yeojin’s eyes gleam with vast amounts of concern, and Jungeun wants to smack her until—

“Unnie?! Are you dying or something? You look like you’re about to pass out! Should I call for an ambulance? Manager-nim! Help, Lip-unnie—” A hand flings towards the younger girl’s mouth and a faint smile manages to make its way onto Jungeun’s lips. Endearingly annoying as she is, Yeojin has the special ability to be distracting enough to get any members’ minds off their worries. 

Jungeun stands up properly and places her arm around Yeojin’s tiny little shoulders. “I’m fine, Yeojin-ah. Let’s get something to eat.” 

“Food? Alright, I’m in!”

As she walks away, Jungeun steals one last glance at Haseul’s door before pinching Yeojin’s cheeks. She doesn’t need anyone else to be worried. 

That night, right before she drifts off into sleep, Jungeun startles awake when she can’t remember her feet touching the ground as she was thrown out of that dark, lonely room.

\---

June 2019

  
  


Jungeun’s neck is throbbing along with various other parts of her body. She calls for the end of their dance practice, much to the relief of the other members. Before she can blink, Hyunjin is already napping in the corner and Vivi has vanished from sight. Yeojin, the feisty ball of energy she is, ropes an eager Yerim and Jiwoo, and a less enthusiastic Hyejoo into learning another girl group choreography. Jungeun recognizes the debut song from JYPE’s latest girl group. _Itzy, was it?_

Meanwhile, Heejin, Jinsol, and Chaewon are still going over troublesome points in their own choreography. Actually, it might just be Heejin bashfully giving pointers to the two girls who dote on her with serious intensity. Pride blossoms in Jungeun’s chest. She’s so busy admiring the other members, she doesn’t notice one of the taller ones scoot up next to her.

“You did good today, Jungie.” The shorter girl nearly chokes on her water as she side-eyes Sooyoung. The taller member gleams with sweat and her eyes are also focused on the girls with a placid smile on her full lips. 

Once she stops drinking, Jungeun responds, “I did what I had to do,” before crossing her arms. She watches Yeojin’s group begin hopping around like a letter "T" to the beat of whatever song they were learning while Jinsol accidentally flips her hair in Chaewon’s face. Heejin bursts out in giggles earning her a wheezing laugh from the tall blonde and dirty look from the shorter blonde. Sooyoung turns to face her, yet Jungeun doesn’t want to make eye contact.

Sooyoung places a tender hand on her shoulder, causing the de facto leader to finally look at her. She gently whispers, “You did good,” before patting her shoulder and taking her leave. Jungeun knows her sincerity comes from a good place, but it only causes her eyebrows to furrow deeper. 

Jungeun exits the practice room in favor of a cold shower. She knows the girls will be goofing around long after she’s asleep. At a quarter to 12, it is certainly past her preferred bedtime. Drooping her head, she shuffles absentmindedly to the bathrooms. Just before she reaches that hallway, the girl slows to a halt without really knowing why. When she looks up, she sees a certain figure with familiar bobbed hair. 

Before Jungeun can even open her mouth, she’s being whisked away by a cold, dainty hand on her wrist. When she does manage to open her mouth, Haseul looks back and says, “We need to talk,” as she guides them up the stairwell and onto the roof.

It’s an uncharacteristically freezing summer night and although it feels nice against her flushed skin, the cold soon kicks in and shivers overtake her. Haseul lets go of her wrist as soon as they breach the door and she’s now at some distance, facing away from the girl in the tank-top. Jungeun watches the leader pace for a time, letting her eyes roam freely. She’s wearing a leather jacket with a white cotton shirt, and dark jeans that hug her legs in all the right places coupled with combat boots. This isn’t at all the Haseul she remembers from 3 months ago. In fact, Jungeun has never seen this side of Haseul before.

Yet, the pacing and the quiet thoughtfulness were familiar habits so Jungeun knows her Haseul is still there. A particularly mischievous gust of wind causes jabs at Jungeun’s exposed limbs so she decides to speak up.

“Are you going to talk or did you bring me here so I could freeze to death?” Upon hearing this, Haseul wordlessly breaks out of her trance to shed her jacket. She wraps it around Jungeun’s shoulders and this time the girl feels a chill not from the wind, but from being so close to those dark eyes. The coolness of the jacket startles her because it’s just as cold as the air, but it soon provides some warmth and protection. 

Haseul motions to follow her and she leads her to an area stocked with blankets and pillows. They sit down and get cozy next to the rumbling of some giant metal vent which gives off some heat that Jungeun relishes.

Haseul coughs, “Sorry, I was just going over what to say in my mind.” She peers into the younger girl’s face. It’s hard to read but Haseul doesn’t have the time to pick apart if her furrowed eyebrows mean annoyance or mock frustration.

Jungeun hums while playing with the tassel on the pillows. “Wait a minute, these pillows have been missing for months,” She wags a finger at Haseul, “You’re the one who’s been stealing them this entire time?!”

The leader, taken aback by this accusation, stutters out, “No! I mean- Yes, but I’m just _borrowing_ them. Look-” and Haseul brings a thick brown blanket to her nose and inhales deeply before gesturing for the younger girl to do the same. Jungeun squints at the older girl who was now oohing and ahhing praises at the blankets and tries to fight the smile on her lips. As she sniffs the blanket, it dawns on her that Haseul must have been regularly washing them because the fabric smelled strongly of detergent and lavender.

It also smelled like coconut and vanilla, which meant Haseul spent a lot of time here.

“Why is this even here?” Haseul’s goofy demeanor slips away and is replaced by something a lot more melancholy. The older girl huddles into her knees and Jungeun sees the same heavy fog around the lonely girl she saw before. Although Jungeun is staring intensely at Haseul, the latter keeps her gaze on the moon-patterned blanket protecting their legs from the cold cement.

“I’ll tell you everything if you promise not to interrupt. Deal?” She manages to glance at Jungeun long enough to see her nod.

“Deal.”

  
  


Haseul lets out a deep breath and trains her eyes on a pillow. “The night after I heard about my halmonie’s passing, I went out. Not drinking or anything, I just went out after curfew to walk around. It was just so calming to feel the air and to be engulfed in silence. So I kept going out. I knew it was dangerous but I kept doing it because it was only the thing that brought me peace. But one night,” Haseul gulps before continuing, “I saw a woman who looked like she needed help. She was young-looking and it looked like she was struggling with a man. I screamed at them and the man ran away. I thought the woman was going to thank me but she said, ‘You just scared away my dinner so I guess you’ll have to do.’ I didn’t understand what she meant but she shoved me against the wall and bit my neck...and started feeding on me. After she bit me, everything got fuzzy and I was on the verge of passing out when I think she recognized me. I don’t think she wanted to kill me but I think I was about to die so…”

Haseul had been speaking coldly but her voice finally cracked and shame spilled through. 

“She turned me. Into one of her. When I woke up, I was outside this building. It was still dark so I snuck back inside and pretended to go to sleep. That was the day I locked myself up and refused to let anyone see me. I didn’t want to believe what had happened to me but the bite marks were there and my eyes hurt when I turned on the lights and I thought the worst of all, my eyes turned red in the dark. But the worst came when I started to feel hungry. You remember the day you came to check on me?”

Jungeun nods mutely.

“I was the most hungry I had ever been. I was afraid I was going to…” She pauses and Jungeun finally understands. She continues, “That’s why I had to make you leave.” Haseul grits her teeth and makes eye contact with the younger girl for the first time since she started to speak.

“It’s why I have to leave now.”

Jungeun straightens up from her position to grab Haseul’s hand. “Leave? Now? We’re preparing for our next comeback…” 

“I can’t. I’m a monster.” Haseul laughs bitterly and Jungeun wants to explode.

“You’re not a monster, you’re our leader! Who is supposed to lead us now?” Haseul shakes her head and looks at the younger girl apologetically. “There are three leaders in Loona, you know, natural-born leaders too.”

“That’s bullshit, unnie.”

“But this isn’t bullshit,” Haseul spits angrily as her face shifts to reveal her true form and Jungeun flinches backward.

The situation is almost frighteningly comical to Jungeun, the way Haseul the vampire is wrapped in blankets like a puppy but when her creamy skin sinks into itself like grey plastic and her cheekbones jut out, it’s less puppylike and more like a terrifying hellhound. Jungeun can’t process how her leader’s loving brown eyes now glow like flashing crimson orbs when she blinks. 

“It’s horrifying, isn’t it?” When Haseul speaks, Jungeun can see her canines have doubled in size and shine like ebony daggers. Jungeun doesn’t know what comes over her when she throws herself on top of the older girl in a desperate embrace. 

Haseul is thrown back into a memory and a disturbingly familiar sensation comes over her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

“Doesn’t matter, you’ve always been beautiful to me,” Jungeun pauses, snuggled in Haseul’s neck. Unsure if she should utter what comes to mind, she mutters, “Unnie, are you hungry?”

Based on the older girl’s sharp intake of breath, Jungeun knows she’s touched upon a sensitive subject. Jungeun pulls away, but not out of reach.

Haseul’s complexion returns to normal but her eyes shift from obsidian to crimson in between blinks and Jungeun thinks it’s the most fascinating thing she’s ever seen. 

When her eyes settle on one color, she gives Jungeun a scolding look. “Don’t ever ask me that again.”

\---

Two weeks later, Jungeun finds those words on her lips after an early morning trip to the convenience store when she spots a staggering figure collapse at the door to the Blockberry Creative building. The leather jacket-clad figure groans when Jungeun slings her arm over her younger girl’s shoulder and when she wraps her arm full of plastic bags.

Jungeun takes her to the only place she knows is safe: the rooftop nook. 

Once she settles the shaking girl down on the shade of the makeshift space, she pushes Haseul to her throat, feeling her cool skin send shivers down Jungeun’s spine. The blonde can feel the resistance from the brunette’s head. 

“Are you hungry? Haseulie, feed.” 

The last thing she wants to do is feed on one of her members but the dam inside Haseul is at its breaking point, and at last, she relents. She lets her lips gently press against Jungeun’s neck to plant a numbing kiss so the next step would hurt less. Her mouth opens and her fangs swiftly slice into the flesh of the younger girl’s neck.

Haseul feels fucking euphoric. For the past two weeks, she had been scavenging for roadkill, so animal blood was like drinking moldy cardboard. But human blood felt like a true meal. The taste of Jungeun’s blood was like a divine concoction gifted to her by the gods. Her blood was sweet and tangy, reminding Haseul of apple pastries she can no longer consume. After two weeks of starvation, Haseul doesn’t want this to end. She drinks and drinks until Jungeun passes out.

Then Haseul realizes just how badly she fucked up.

Her fangs retract immediately and she pulls away in horror to see Jungeun’s blanched face. She can feel her life force dissipating and after a quick mental calculation, Haseul is mortified to discover she wouldn’t last the trip to the nearest hospital. There’s only one thing she can do for the dying girl and she knows she’ll forever hate herself for it. 

To save Jungeun’s life, Haseul chomps down on the inside of her left wrist until dark, syrupy liquid springs from her pale skin. She adjusts herself so that the unconscious girl’s head is cradled in her lap and lifts her wrist to blue lips. 

“Come on, Jungie-ah. I’m sorry. Drink. Please.”

Soon enough, Haseul can feel a sucking sensation on her wrist. Tears escape her eyes, tears of relief and joy, but also of profound sorrow at the inadvertent fate she had sentenced Jungeun to without her consent. 

When she senses Jungeun has drunk enough, she pulls away her wrist to let it heal. The younger girl is out cold while her body begins to morph at the molecular level. In about 3 hours, her body temperature will drop. In 6 hours, her heart will beat for the last time, in 12 hours, she’ll go through excruciating pain as her body begins to reject all that is human. In 24 hours, she’ll be a fledgling vampire.

Haseul sobs in the early morning air, the guilt of nearly killing and damning someone she loves dearly begins to gnaw at her soul. 

The camera footage showing Jungeun struggling to carry air to the roof and the subsequent videos of her floating through the air were mysteriously deleted and nobody noticed. Haseul had entered and left the building without a trace. 

Later, Jungeun wakes up in her bed and holes herself up in her dorm room to do research on vampires but no amount of research could’ve prepared her for the transitioning point. It took everything in her power not to scream, so she writhed in silent agony with a pillow clutched over her mouth as her human cells were ripped to shreds.

Her turbulent emotions cloud her judgment, but eventually, Jungeun can’t find it in herself to blame Haseul. In fact, after a while, she learns to dig the vampire life. But her still heart drops when she learns that Haseul had run away without saying goodbye. She had to hear it from the managers that Haseul was on a hiatus until further notice and would not be participating in promotions for their next comeback. She left like a coward and Jungeun cannot forgive her for that.

Jungeun brings herself to lead, but she knows she isn’t Haseul. She settles for second best.


	2. sooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! didn't think i'd be back so soon but i did have this chapter ready. i think the next one might take a little longer though. buckle in cause this chapter is a bit hefty...

## Present Day

Yeojin feels disappointment ripple through her. If she had to pick, Haseul would be the member Yeojin considers to be her honest to god real sibling. She had admired Haseul from the very first day they had met and took comfort in knowing she could count on her as a sister, and that one day she’d be able to count on 11 other girls like sisters. All of Loona felt like family but Haseul meant so much more to her.

To Yeojin, Haseul was like a home away from home, a motherly figure she thought she knew well. Haseul was the one who reminded her that she was deserving of her place in Loona, the one who never forgot to mention her even when she was unable to participate in promotions, the one who never failed to swoop her up in her arms with the biggest grin she had ever seen after not seeing each other for so long. She never expected her to act like a coward when the first word she ever associated with her was "brave". The thoughts clutter her head like angry cumulonimbus clouds as the downpour erodes the pedestal she had placed her leader upon.

Jungeun senses what Yeojin is thinking of and wants to put a stop to it. She says with finality, “I don’t blame her. Neither should you. She’s the reason I’m alive today and I’m thankful for that.”

“But she-”

“I know. She took a lot from me, but she gave me many gifts too. I won’t waste them.”

“Gifts?” Yeojin’s voice is laced with accusation. All she could see was an unfair exchange because Jungeun never asked to become a vampire, but somehow she appreciates the pros instead of dwelling on the cons. If Yeojin were in her position, she wouldn't be able to forgive and forget so easily. The seed of admiration grows steadfastly within the heart of the youngest despite the cloudiness that settles in her lungs. 

Jungeun grins enough for her dimples to come out. “My skin is always flawless, I don’t gain weight so I don’t have to exercise, I’m super strong, and I can run really fast now.” 

_That's, that's actually cool-wait._ The maknae fires back, “Yeah, but you can’t grow old and you have to drink people’s blood to survive!” 

Taking a moment to consider, Jungeun tilts her head, “It’s not that bad, you know. We take care of each other but it can be difficult to hide from the managers sometimes.”

A brief silence lapses. There’s a lot on her mind but Yeojin speaks again, too curious and too agitated to keep silent for long. “Unnie,” she hesitates, “who are the vampires?” She had been dubious ever since Haseul came clean. 

“Take a guess. You know there’s me and Haseul-unnie but there’s four others.”

By now, Yeojin has crawled out of bed and is sitting criss-cross in front of Jungeun like a kindergartener. She hadn’t pieced together that her members were vampires, but she can now explain some of their changes due to their new...vampirism?

“I think Hyunjin-unnie is one. She stopped eating bread a few months ago and I thought that was really strange.” Especially strange since Yeojin often stole Hyunjin's bread and told her it was Heejin. The lack of croissants and pastries troubled Yeojin and her stomach.

Jungeun nods, “Yup, Hyunjinnie was the most recent one to change.” Hyunjin’s transformation was entirely unexpected, but that’s a story for another day.

Scrunching her eyebrows together, she asks, “Did she want to change? She loves food and iced coffee so much I can’t imagine she’d ever give that up.”

Before her, the maknae hugs her knees. Her tone softens a fraction more, “Yeojin-ah, the vampires agreed to become vampires. The other members still have the option but they’ve more or less decided against it.” 

Instead of pointing out one obvious thing Yeojin asks about the other obvious thing, “Why didn’t you tell me about everything?” There's less hurt in her voice as it dips down but there's still flashes of anger.

In a display of affection, Jungeun reaches out and pats the maknae’s head. “Because you’re the baby. We didn’t want you to worry about us.”

Yeojin’s blood begins to boil. Although she does like to be babied, she hates when people decide things for her just because she’s the youngest. She just graduated high school, for crying out loud! She's 20!

“Do you realize not telling me never stopped me from worrying? I remember the day Hyunjinnie-unnie must have changed, I was so worried for her I thought she was going to die!” The sincerity in Yeojin’s voice causes Jungeun’s head to dip in shame because Hyunjin actually would have died if they hadn’t interfered.

She can’t bring herself to tell her little frog, so she says, “We should have told you sooner but we wanted you to keep your innocence. At least you’re older and you know now…”

Another gap fills the air, and Jungeun’s guilt burns like a feverish rash. Living a vampire’s life is vastly different from simply knowing about it but she should’ve known that watching from the sidelines, or worse not even knowing there were sidelines, would hurt. She should have known because that's how it was with Haseul.

Yeojin settles on another question that had inadvertently been plaguing her thoughts. “Is Yerimie one?”

“No, she refused,” answers Jungeun and she’s not surprised that Yeojin would ask about her. She knows Yeojin is a lot closer to Yerim since they met much earlier but anyone could tell if Yerim's disposition changed. Noticing the time, Jungeun brings the conversation to a close. She still needs to catch up with Haseul. “If you want to hear the next party of the story, I think you should talk to Sooyoung-unnie next.”

“Yves-unnie?”

Various emotions flicker past Jungeun’s face, but Yeojin can’t decipher them. Getting up, the older girl ruffles Yeojin’s hair, “You should get some sleep now.”

Yeojin still has a million questions, but after a long day, she lets Jungeun walk out of the room after one last hug. The girl easily slips into bed and slumber, unaware that her 3 roommates never slept in their beds. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The next morning, she wakes to the faint sounds of humming and tinkling, fairy music. Yeojin immediately recognizes it to be Yerim and her music box in the bunk above her. At first, she wants to do what she usually does and barge in on her, but the events of yesterday come flooding into her mind. 

Almost as if sensing she was awake, the music box falls quiet and Yerim begins to climb down the ladder. Yeojin can’t help but wonder if Yerim had sensed her awakening due to her secret supernatural powers of hearing…

But when the girl clambers down and sticks her head of purple hair through the cloth divider, Yeojin knows it’s just a coincidence.

Smiling, Yerim greets her, “Ah, good morning Yeojinnie! Do you wanna get some breakfast?”

Any suspicions she had dies in her throat. Yerim is still Yerim. “Y-Yeah, sure!”

Yerim didn’t need vampiric powers to be keen enough to pick up on other things. “After you left, Jungeie-unnie told you everything.” It’s not a question.

The younger one yawns, still sleepy. “She told me some things, not everything. She told me to talk to Hasoo-unnie today.”

Yerim nods, “That’s a good idea.” She stands there with her eyes roaming her doll collection, her head suspended in the curtains as if waiting for Yeojin to say something else.

“Um...You’re human right? Why are you choosing to stay human? Don’t you like fantasy stuffs?”

Yerim giggles and recedes from sight. Yeojin’s lockscreen greets her with a picture of baby Yerim and tells her that it’s a little past 9 in the morning. She’s afraid she might have crossed a line until she starts speaking.

“I thought about it, to be honest. I like fantasy, but that doesn’t mean I want to live in one,” she rustles around in the closet. “I love life. There are so many things worth living for, people too. I think life is special because it’s limited. That’s why I want to stay human.”

Yeojin drags her body off the bed and is met with the sight of the purple haired girl pulling a shirt over her head, causing her to look away, flushed. _It’s just Yerimie, chill._

“I know how you feel because they kept it a secret from me too. Vivi-unnie only told me around the time Hyunjin-unnie turned.” Yerim had been busy fumbling about clothes but at last she turned to Yeojin.

“Once I found out, I wanted to tell you since I had a feeling you didn’t know, but they convinced me not to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Yeojin chews on her lower lip as she wraps her head around this information. She can’t deny that it hurts because she had a little more trust in Yerim than other members. She always told Yerim everything but little did she know her elder could not do the same. 

The girl walks towards Yeojin and places a _warm and_ gentle hand on her cheek. Maybe it’s the way she looks even dorkier in her giant circle glasses or maybe it’s the faded cartoon T-shirt she’s wearing but Yeojin thinks in the early morning when her skin is bare and her hair is frazzled and unruly, she’s the purest, dorkiest, most golden ray of sunshine. 

She regrets blindly pummeling her fists into that innocent sun plushie. 

Her smile is sweet and lazy, “You awake now? Go get changed and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Yeojin musters up a smile, and a satisfied Yerim walks out the door. The younger one is left still on her bed as she brings up a hand to touch her warm cheek.

It was a Friday evening when Haseul appeared, which meant today was Saturday: everyone’s free day. Yeojin usually doesn’t wake up until later but she had fallen asleep early the previous night.

And now that she’s awake, her brain can’t ignore everything that’s happened.

She doesn’t see any members on the way to the kitchen but she finds Sooyoung and Hyunjin on the brown living room sofa, engrossed in some show. They hardly notice the fact Yeojin is there.

Yeojin freezes like a deer in headlights because now she knows Sooyoung and Hyunjin are vampires. Her brain stops working momentarily (even that usually only happens around Yerim).

Maybe she hallucinated everything from yesterday and earlier this morning because the members in front of her hardly look like vampires. She doesn’t see any fangs or anything threatening about the older members chilling on the couch. She doesn’t even remember anything off about Jungeun. A thought jumps into her mind, _Wait, Jungeun never said Sooyoung was a-_

She shakes her head. Maybe it was all one cruel joke that was going too far or it was time to check all of her members into a mental asylum. 

The maknae is almost ready to pass everything off as a wild daydream gone wrong until Sooyoung shifts her gaze from the TV to her. Yeojin watches her eyebrows shoot up in surprise before settling down, forming a questioning look. The eldest is about to speak until Hyunjin also notices Yeojin standing in the doorway.

“Hey! Oh, what’s wrong, lentil bean? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” The blood visibly drains from Yeojin’s face when she sees Hyunjin’s sharp canines on display in a cheeky smile Yeojin had seen many times before (but have they always been that pointy?) Meanwhile, Sooyoung winces and lands a well deserved, resounding punch on Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Ow! Unnie, what was that for? That was too hard!”

Sooyoung moves closer to Hyunjin’s face to angrily whisper, “Just look at her, you idiot,” while frantically pointing at Yeojin with her eyes (all while Yeojin is right there). 

Under any other circumstance, Yeojin would have laughed at Hyunjin’s pain but she can’t bring herself to find any humor in this situation, not when at she can focus on are Hyunjin’s teeth (seriously, have they always been that pointy?) She watches this whole exchange in stunned silence.

After pausing their show, Sooyoung clears her throat, “Jin-ah, I’m sorry about that. Are you okay?” 

The short girl gulps and nods, “Y-yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hyunjin blurts, “Well because you know we’re vampires now.”

_THWACK_

Sooyoung shrieks, “Kim Hyunjin!” while barreling her fists into her shoulder once more. Hyunjin yelps with each blow, pouting, “That’s gonna bruise now!”

“We barely bruise anymore!” Sighing, Sooyoung stops and turns her attention to the youngest again. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yerimie is making me breakfast…”

Thinking for a moment, she says, “Then come find me afterwards in one of the practice rooms, okay?” 

Yeojin bobs her head frantically before practically running out of the room. As she’s leaving, she hears more thwacking noises and howling as Sooyoung scolds the ever blunt Hyunjin. Only then does she allow a small smile to grace her lips before her heart crashes in slow motion.

Everything was real. Everything was fucking real. 

She finds Yerim alone in the kitchen and she tries to enjoy their almost normal breakfast together. 

“Jin-ah, I made you that cereal you like. The _correct_ way.”

“YOU PUT THE CEREAL BEFORE THE MILK?”

  
  


\---

  
  


After a lighthearted breakfast passionately discussing the correct way to make cereal and almost threatening war, Yeojin heads towards the practice rooms in search of Sooyoung. She finds her in front of the keyboard practicing the song she would have sung on a certain show if she wasn’t wrongly eliminated before the second round. 

She remembers how nervous her older member was and how the other yyxy members had to drag her out of her bed to watch the episode. Yeojin can’t imagine a Sooyoung in the dark, sulking in bed even if that’s what vampires were supposed to do. Her unnie is funny and confident but it seems like even vampirism can't erase anxiety.

The knot in her chest feels a lot like the tangled yarn she had given up on. Knitting was too hard. 

Before entering, she takes a second to admire her reflection seeing how nicely her hair was growing out. Secretly, she wishes she could look as cool and chic as Sooyoung, but she’s far too tiny for that. 

Knocking against the glass door pulls Sooyoung from her musical fantasy land and she swivels to face the little visitor. 

“It’s open.”

The door opens and closes with a soft click and the maknae finds herself in a small, enclosed room with a vampire. It never occurred to her that this might be a bad idea, but it was too late now.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Yeojin leans back against the glass door, “What am I even supposed to be feeling? My entire world got turned upside down yesterday and things are even weirder today. Am I dreaming?”

A light chuckle escapes Sooyoung, “No, this isn’t a dream. I’m really a vampire. So is Lippie and so is that Kim Hyunjin. I’m sorry again about that.”

“It’s okay. It reminded me that Hyunjin-unnie is still Hyunjin-unnie.” Yeojin lets out the breath she was holding as she paces around the small room. “I don’t know if I’m angry or scared- no, I’m both. I’m angry none of you told me until now and I’m scared,” her voice drops into a hoarse whisper, “that you’ll attack me or eat me or something.”

Sooyoung’s jaw drops open before she busts out in laughter that permeates throughout the tiny room. The sudden action causes the younger girl to stop in her tracks and deftly cross her arms.

“Yah, you think this is funny? My unnies are all _vampires_ , blood sucking creatures of the night with shiny skin and sharp teeth and superpowers!”

The laughter subsides but Sooyoung keeps the playful glimmer in her eye. “Well, not all of your unnies. Okay, think of it like this. If we really wanted to feed from you, don’t you think we would have done it sooner?” 

She leans forward to rest her elbows against her knees. “We never told you because we wanted to keep you innocent and safe, not from us, but from the harsh truth. We didn’t want you to be afraid of us like you are now.” The elder’s eyes soften. “We’re still the same old members and we love you just the same. Please don’t be afraid of us.” 

It’s rare that Sooyoung shows her emotions so openly.

Yeojin’s heart breaks a little bit. Sooyoung is right. How could she ever think that her members would even try to hurt her? Despite the fact some of her members aren’t human anymore, that doesn’t mean their human feelings disappeared. In their hearts, they never stopped being human, even if those hearts no longer beat. Looking into the taller girl’s pleading puppy eyes, Yeojin sees genuine love and care. 

“Oh, unnie.” The little frog rushes into the arms of the member she idolized. The lack of warmth from the seated figure is an unusual sensation but Yeojin understands and instead feels her warmth in how tightly and dearly she’s being held. 

The two stay embraced for a minute before Sooyoung pulls away lightly. “Enough, this is getting too mushy for my liking.”

Yeojin sits to the left of her on the cramped piano bench and playfully slaps her shoulder. “You started it! You were the one looking at me with those shaking eyes,” she teases before resting her head on her shoulder. Sooyoung’s laughter puts her at ease this time. 

“Can you tell me about vampires? Do you have a reflection? How do you do your makeup now? Is it true that you have super powers?”

“Woah there, one at a time. Let me play some music while we talk.” After a few clicks, Sooyoung settles on a playlist and hitting shuffle produces a familiar song.

“Sunmi-sunbaenim, Full Moon. Nice, unnie! Now tell me everything!”

“Let me start with how I found out about Jungie. Remember when we almost passed out after practice? I said...”

  
  


July 2019

  
  
  
  


“Hey...Jungie,” Sooyoung pants, “can we...stop?” She needs to refill the air in her lungs or else she might suffocate from a lack of oxygen. “We’ve been...practicing...for five hours.”

All of the other members collapse on the practice room floor the moment Satellite ends, save Jungeun, Haseul, and Sooyoung. She doesn’t grasp why the girls standing upright have barely broken a sweat despite having a drenched top. 

“Alright, we’re done.” Sooyoung glances at the clock before finally allowing herself to crumple into the ground. 

It’s a little past 2 in the morning yet Jungeun is still awake and energetic, unusual for the girl who knocked out at a grandma’s sleepy time. Haseul looks at least a little worn out but Sooyoung keeps her eyes locked on the younger member while her mind tries to think of a logical explanation. 

There isn’t one.

A figure rolls to her side and she ignores it until a finger pokes her cheek.

“I know we’re tired and all but why do you look like you’re swallowing an egg?” Sooyoung doesn’t need to look to know that dragging, husky voice belongs to a certain blonde. Jinsol’s words aren’t enough to snap the elder from reality as Sooyoung asks, “Is it just me or is Moomin over there acting strangely nowadays?”

The finger lifts from her cheek and Jinsol snorts, “Yeah, she’s being even more of a tsundere.” The blonde flops over on her back. 

Jungeun and Haseul stand close to the mirror and talk in hushed tones. It looks tense but Sooyoung doesn’t know why. She can’t think of any reason why they’re bordering on an argument, or how they both have the energy to do so. 

_She disappeared but she’s here now_ , Sooyoung thinks. Is _Jungeun upset about that?_

For a second, Haseul’s eyes flash red in the mirror but a blink later, it’s gone. She must be really done for.

Sooyoung shakes her heavy head, “No, I mean...” She falls into silence when she notices Jungen drink water, except she’s only pretending to drink water. The brunette’s eyebrows raise in alarm and confusion as the liquid travels down Jungeun’s neck, which was bobbing as though she was actually drinking water. Even amidst her confusion, she can’t help the blush that spreads across her cheeks. 

Haseul had also conveniently stooped down to check the laces on her sneakers.

Jinsol mumbles, “Hmm?” Sooyoung checks if Jinsol saw what Jungeun had done but she finds the girl to be facing the ceiling with her eyes closed and her lips upturned in a perpetual smirk. She turns her attention back to the sudden night owl and their suspicious leader.

Gulping, Sooyoung mutters, “Nothing, you’re right.” 

The truth is that Jinsol had been too busy observing Sooyoung to mind her unit leader. In the past, she might have once gazed at Jungeun with such interest but the feeling had come and gone. Jinsol was now lazily taking in sight of Sooyoung’s sharp jawline with her arms crossed behind her head while she stared at the other side of the room.

Jinsol knows she comes off like an idiot but she’s not _dumb_ , just slow at times. But something about Jungeun has been bothering Sooyoung for the past few weeks and she doesn’t know if she should confront her or distract her from whatever it is. Personally, she doesn’t think it’s a big deal so in this moment, she decides on the latter.

Pushing her sore body up into a hunched sitting position, she offers, “I’m gonna get some snacks. Wanna come with?” 

The elder girl makes brief eye contact as she declines, saying she needs to talk to Jungeun about something. 

Jinsol takes the hint. Raising her voice, she chirps, “Yah, everyone let’s go get some food! Last one out has to clean up!” 

At first, no one moves an inch. Sooyoung thinks everybody might have fallen asleep but then Yeojin mumbles, “I’m so tired I think I might never move again, unnie.”

Near her, Yerim pants, “Yeah, just give us another minute.” Meanwhile Hyejoo and Hyunjin, upon hearing the prospect of food, are already up and gathering their things. Chaewon, Jiwoo, Vivi, and Heejin follow soon after like a pack of tired wolves. Hyunjin nudges Yerim and Yeojin with her feet, causing Yeojin’s hand to smack the older girl’s calf. 

Haseul uses this opportunity to slip away from Jungeun, proclaiming out loud that she would like a cold shower in her cheery fashion. She shuffles out the same door as Hyejoo, but not before ruffling Hyunjin and Yeojin’s hair. 

Jungeun makes no effort to move.

When Hyunjin begins to walk after Haseul, the little maknae latches onto her left leg like a toddler, earning a guffaw from Jinsol and even Sooyoung. Hyunjin makes no move to swat Yeojin away as she starts limping towards the exit. Feeling left behind, Yerim finally gets up and throws an arm over Hyunjin’s right shoulder. 

But before leaving, a struggling Hyunjin finds Jinsol’s eyes. “Didn’t you say the last one would have to clean up?” 

“Oh, did I? Yah, wait for me!”

When Jinsol reaches the exiting trio, Yerim interjects, “What about Lip-unnie and Yve-”

She ignores the stab wound and plasters on a smile, “They’ll join us in a little, come on!” Jinsol knows she can’t do much for the stubborn Sooyoung, but at least she can do this. All four girls exit, leaving only the two unit leaders. 

“Jungie, why-”

“Let’s talk somewhere else.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Before she realizes it, she’s on the roof.

“Is it okay to be up here..?”

“Yeah, I’ve been here before. With Haseul.”

“Oh. I see.”

This time around it’s a damp heat that Jungeun can barely feel. She doesn’t notice changes in temperature anymore but she wishes she could feel cold wind against her skin again. It’s all the same to her, but this situation in particular is all too familiar.. 

On the other hand, Sooyoung relishes the warmth of the air despite being sweaty. The air conditioning inside the building ensured that summer never entered their permanent arctic. 

The pile of blankets and pillows are still there, and the girls make themselves comfortable. Once settled, Sooyoung sharply jerks her head in all directions.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking for cameras, or a hidden prank show host.”

Jungeun makes a sound between a scoff and a cough. “There’s none of that here.”

Sooyoung zeroes in on her, “Why did you bring me here?”

“Privacy,” she answers promptly. The younger girl shifts her body perpendicular to Sooyoung so that she can lean against the metal vent. Her eyes turn towards the stars.

“It’s 2 in the morning and I don’t think-”

“I’m a vampire.”

Sooyoung blinks once, then twice. “You brought me all the way up here to say that?” She falls against the pillows, “Ugh.” 

Jungeun turns her head. “Did you even hear what I-”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time,” she states, running a hand through her long hair. “You know, you’re pretty obvious about it.”

Sooyoung sees the vampire’s face pale even more (if that’s even possible) as she shoots upright, their positions now mirrored from when they sat down. “Relax, I’m joking. Vampires aren’t real.”

“Ha Sooyoung, I’m serious.” Jungeun lurches and grabs Sooyoung’s hand. The older member assumes she just wants her to feel the coldness of her hand but then Jungeun presses Sooyoung’s hand under her jawline. Her index and middle finger instinctively stick out to look for-

“T-there’s no pulse...How is that possible?” She pulls away from Jungeun and her hand feels like ice.

“Do you believe me now?”

After what seems like years, Sooyoung speaks. “You know what, I knew it,” She rattles on, “You don’t eat with us anymore, you have way more energy, your skin isn’t as warm as it once was, and the biggest red flag,” her eyes widen in realization and mischief, “was that you no longer go to sleep at 10pm.” 

Jungeun opens her mouth to speak but decides against it, pursing her lips together and nodding slowly. She should have realized someone was bound to notice because she wasn’t too intent on hiding her newfound abilities.

But she wasn’t expecting it to be Sooyoung. It's quite flattering. 

“I didn’t know you were a vampire, but it all makes sense now. I’m guessing Haseul is one as well? Did she...?” Sooyoung trails off, not daring enough to let the accusation pass through her lips.

Jungeun chuckles dryly, “Sometimes, I think you’re a little too observant, unnie.”

“When it comes to,” she hesitates, “the other members, I do my best to take care of them.” Jungeun raises an eyebrow but does not point out her pause. Instead she asks, “Are you not afraid of me?”

Sooyoung scoffs in playful disbelief, “Afraid of you? As if you could ever scare me, Moomin.”

The younger one moves to land a teasing slap on her shoulder. “Yah, I’m still an all powerful creature of the night. You should definitely be afraid!”

Without warning, Sooyoung brings her face close to the vampire, who avoids eye contact. A small smile forms on Sooyoung’s lips as she tucks stray hair behind a blushing pink ear. “Give me a real reason to be afraid then.”

Shocked, Jungeun leaps back, “Q-quit being weird.” She's used to Sooyoung's flirtations and charms but she hardly thinks it's an appropriate time (but is there ever an appropriate time with her?) 

Sooyoung laughs, “I must be really amazing if I can make a vampire’s heart flutter.”

The pair fall into a somewhat comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sooyoung breaks it with one hushed question.

“Can you turn me into a vampire too?”

Early August 2019, Korea

A week after the truth had been revealed, Sooyoung had cozied up to the girl on the sofa and asked, “How do you and Haseul feed?”

Scratching the back of her neck Jungeun admitted, “Haseul and I go hunting for pigeons and crows at night. They taste like shit but I refuse to traumatize innocent strangers. Imagine if someone recognized me!”

Sooyoung thought for a moment before crashing into the cushions. “Feed from me then.” Jungeun began to protest but the taller girl shut her up. 

“I trust you.”

Sooyoung loves Haseul, but she doesn’t extend the offer to her and hopes Jungeun doesn’t mention it. 

From that day forward, the pair would slip every few nights. The first time it happened, Sooyoung had never seen the girl so shy, and Jungeun was always shy. It was endearing.

  
“Um...I only fed Haseul once, and I don’t remember much of it… so I don’t know what to tell you,” she shifts awkwardly, straddling Sooyoung’s lap, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Sooyoung winks, hiding her eagerness and nervousness, “Come bite me already, coward.”

When Jungeun’s fangs slide into Sooyoung’s neck, her tongue beginning to lap her intoxicating blood, Sooyoung has to stifle the noises in the back of her throat because she thinks might die out of pleasure. Her cold lips and the slow caresses of her tongue make all rationality fly out of Sooyoung’s head, but it’s the pain that takes her breath away. Sooyoung feels the thin line between pain and pleasure and begs greedily for more, for this moment to last forever. She doesn’t want Jungeun to stop but eventually the girl has her fill. Jungeun swipes her tongue over the bite one last time before pulling away to lick her lips (and Sooyoung finds this to be one of the most attractive things she’s ever done).

Concern washes over Jungeun’s face and she clambers out of her lap, “Unnie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” She mistakes the grimace on Sooyoung’s face to be one of pain, when in fact it was quite the opposite.

Sooyoung breathes deeply, “No, I’m alright. I wasn’t expecting it to…feel so nice.” Jungeun nods once, feeling relieved that the fire on her cheeks was known only to her. 

The older member doesn't let on that Jungeun's ears still burn when she's embarrassed.

“If you’re okay, we should go back now.”

“Y-yeah, let’s go.”

\----

They get sloppy. The pair decide that going up to the rooftop would be more suspicious than disappearing once in a while and they didn’t want anyone to be suspicious, especially since cameras monitored those flights of stairs. Since the members are always in various different locations, it’s often hours before any one member sees another if they’re not actively searching for one another. It’s a pretty big building after all, with many secret nooks and crannies and doors with locks.

The first week of August Sooyoung and Jungeun goof around in a practice room. They screw with the keyboard and sing improvised songs late into the night. She stays up with Jungeun as often as she can, and Jungeun gladly accepts the company. When Sooyoung asks Jungeun to feed from her, the blonde does not refuse. The room lapses into silence, save for the soft sounds of Jungeun’s lips and Sooyoung’s heavy breathing. 

Sooyoung doesn’t sense anything wrong until Jungeun retracts earlier than and mumbles, “Fuck.” Whipping around, she sees a flash of blonde hair disappear through the practice room’s glass door.

“Let me handle this,” says Sooyoung.

The intruder was their next door practice room neighbor who had been staring at the wall in front of her, puzzled at the disappearance of her member’s faint laughter. Wishing she had never checked at all, she returns to her room and continues with her project like nothing happened.

The blonde doesn’t turn to see the person knocking at the door as she gestures for them to come in, a tiny screwdriver clutched in her hand.

“Jungeun’s a vampire and uh, so is Haseul!”

“I didn’t see anything- Wait, what?” The blonde drops the plastic pieces on the desk. She really wants to finish building the grey, tabby cat with blue eyes and a matching collar, but it could wait. 

She speaks again, “Are you serious right now? That’s not funny. If you guys are doing things I won’t tell-” Although she’s outwardly acting amused, she feels like her unfinished, hollow lego cat, and she wishes the desperation in Sooyoung’s eyes wasn’t tearing her to pieces. The aggressively pink bite on her neck taunts the blonde but thankfully Sooyoung unconsciously covers her neck with dark hair.

“No, no. It’s not like that, Soulie. Jungeun doesn’t like me like that. I’m only helping her.”

Sooyoung purposely avoids talking about her own feelings towards Jungeun, hoping the blonde in front of her wouldn’t probe too much. Outside, Jungeun makes a mental note of this.

Scoffing, the girl demands, “Prove it and if I believe you, I’ll keep quiet. For now.” As if on cue, Jungeun appears at the door. 

“I heard everything. Sooyoung’s telling the truth, although I wish she would have told me she was going to tell you first,” she says, glaring daggers, “Great way to handle this, unnie.”

Jinsol bites her bottom lip. They can’t be serious right now. “You could have heard that from outside. That doesn’t prove anything.”

Jungeun leans against the doorframe. “Alright, how about this?”

Her face morphs like Haseul’s had all those months ago, and Jungeun wonders if she’ll ever get used to the fear on people’s faces upon seeing her true form. Even Sooyoung couldn’t help but cower a little despite having seen it before. 

Except the fear on Jinsol’s face is fleeting. “Okay, I believe you! Put that face away! It’s even uglier than normal.”

Jungeun can only gasp while Sooyoung laughs, falling to the floor.

  
  


\---

  
  


In the span of a month, Jungeun had displayed the extent of what she knew about her vampiric powers while Sooyoung was given time to change her mind before relinquishing her humanity. She knew from the moment she asked to be a vampire that she would not change her mind, and she would never regret her decision. 

But there was one thing she was going to miss, and that was letting Jungeun feed from her.

Then there was the pressing question of who Jungeun would feed on now, and who would feed fledgling Sooyoung. (Both girls were at a loss as to who fed Haseul or if Haseul fed from anyone.)

Cue Jinsol to the rescue! The day Sooyoung spilled the details of her plan, nervous excitement pooled in Jinsol’s stomach, easily concealed by her laid-back disposition.

“You’ll need to suck someone’s blood right?”

“Yup.”

“Do any of the other members know?”

“Nope, but Jungeun plans on telling Jiwooming after she turns me.”

“She’ll feed from Jiwoo-ah, and you’ll feed from me. It’s settled.”

“O-Okay.”

  
  


A few weeks later back on the rooftop, Sooyoung is ready. 

  
  


Sooyoung thinks the pain isn’t that bad, but it is the most agonizing pain she’s ever physically felt. She wishes it was only a broken nose, but instead it feels like every bone in her body is being pulverized to smithereens. Still, she prefers this physical pain.

It hurts less than when she sees Jungeun move a little closer to Haseul, when she absentmindedly wraps her arms around their leader, when every fiber of her being shakes in an untamed fit of laughter due to Haseul’s antics. _The pain is only temporary_ , she thinks, _and I have forever to forget about it._

But now, she’s secured an eternity with Jungeun. Whether her heart would be torn asunder like her body was, or whether it would be completed, one way or another Sooyoung knows she will survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses on who the vampire line consists of? or who the next chapter might be about? 
> 
> anyway, please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! comment any suggestions you have or situations you wanna see cause i might just do it hehe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only releasing the next chapter after I finish the chapter after that one so I'll have something to work with. also, I'm probably gonna rewrite and edit the hell out of this one day.


End file.
